


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by McGregorsWench



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is Tony's little sister, F/M, Gen, semi CACW compliant, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench
Summary: For the first time in 25 years, Tony has a truly happy Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbyli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/gifts).



> Written for [abbyli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli) ([@darcylewisy](https://tmblr.co/mlQXNlwZ2IuquU0w24V6ejQ))!!!!
> 
> This is what information that I was given for the DarcyLand Secret Santa 2016 Gift Exchange
> 
> gift she’d like: fanfiction
> 
> the ships she likes are:   
>  ~~Darcy/Bucky~~  
>  **Darcy/Steve**  
>  ~~Darcy/Clint~~
> 
> the tropes she likes are: Angst! I love the one I created where Darcy and Tony are brother and sister. 
> 
> abbyli I really hope that you like this! I had fun writing it!
> 
> **Beta:** [@glynnisi](https://tmblr.co/mPkxgiCqkfhWmlv1gMEl4hA) ([GlynnisIsta8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8))
> 
> **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended….this was written for pure fun!

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Someday soon we all will be together_  
_If the fates allow_  
_Until then we’ll have to muddle through somehow_  
_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_  
**~ Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas ~ Judy Garland* ~**

*~*~*~*~*~*

. 

. 

_“I’ll find her and bring her home, I promise.”_

With that line from his dream echoing in his head, Tony woke up feeling the icy grip on his heart that had plagued him almost every night since he had found out, back in the Spring, the darker details of his parents’ death. The death that had haunted him the most though, was that of his baby sister. No one had known he had a sister. His parents had tried for years, his mother suffering miscarriages more times than he could recall- until May, 1989. That birthday his mother informed him that they were expecting again. She told him that his sister was due in September, and that they had waited so long to tell him because she wanted to be sure the baby would survive.

Marcella Ana Stark, Marcy, was born on October 1, 1989. His parents were ecstatic, and doted on little Marcy. She was kept out of the spotlight, only known to the Jarvises and Tony. He adored his little sister. She was starting to heal the rifts in his family. He came home more often, and drank less, until that Christmas. He had come home only to be told that the rest of them were going away for the weekend. They didn’t even ask him to go along. So, he started drinking.

He can still remember his father giving him shit for being drunk and hiding on the couch before they left. He can still remember his little sister waving bye as they left that morning, that stupid stuffed Flounder bouncing beside her. Her little voice still echoes in his brain _“me lub yu, Tondy.”_

Even if it wasn’t shown on that tape, he knew Marcy was killed in that incident as well. He’d never forgive that bastard for killing his mother or sister. For him, it was inexcusable. He had never even been able to bury his sister, because her body had not been found. This time of year was impossible for him to get through, and with the added knowledge that it HADN’T been an accident; it was even more disconcerting to him.

The one good thing that had come out of this whole mess was that he finally started to take accountability for his missteps and faults. It was hard work, but Pepper had finally taken him back, with the stipulation that he actively seek out therapy to get better. And he had, but that damn nightmare kept rearing its ugly head every morning.

Here it was, another Christmas without his parents, or more importantly without his sister. If he only knew what actually happened to her. Barnes had not admitted to that. So, who knew if he would ever find out the whole truth?

He looked towards the door of his bedroom as he heard Pepper walk in.

“Tony, did you have the dream again?” she asked worriedly.

Tony pulled her into a tight hug and started crying. Pepper rubbed his back and let him cry himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*written by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane, introduced by Judy Garland in the 1944 MGM musical Meet Me in St. Louis._


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up that morning thinking of all that he had left behind. It hurt him to know that he essentially lied to Tony. It had taken a lot of soul searching and talking it out with a surprisingly smart addition to their little team of outlaws. Dr. Jane Foster joined them in Wakanda shortly after the incident in Europe. Apparently, the government tried claiming her work as their own, so Thor brought her and her assistant to their group.

Darcy Lewis was a force to be reckoned with. She blew in and immediately set to righting what had gone wrong in each of their lives. And, he fell in love with her almost from the start. She was quick-witted, smarter than he was, was loyal to a fault, and looked as if she had stepped out of an Elvgren pinup. Darcy was the kind of girl he had dreamed about but never dared hope that he would ever be lucky enough to be with. But fate or someone else was smiling upon him, because he was with her and she loved him.

Speaking of Darcy, he smiled as she walked into his room. She had a half smile on her face and was carrying an envelope.

“What have you got there, doll?”

“An envelope for you. T’challa handed it to me as I was coming to check on you.”

Taking the envelope from her, Steve asked, “wanna go Christmas shopping? And maybe catch a bite to eat? Or, just stay in, order up take-out, and order off of Amazon?”

“Well, Amazon sounds great, but I’ll make dinner and you can clean up?”

“It’s a deal then.” Steve smiled at Darcy as he started opening it and reading the contents. Included inside was a second envelope with Tony’s name written in Bucky’s messy scrawl. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Darcy asked as she noticed his whole body go alert.

“It’s from Buck. He asks me to deliver this letter to Tony, in person. Says it will hopefully make things better for everyone around.” Anticipating her next question, Steve offered, “I can’t tell you what he wrote to Tony. He sealed the envelope, and we’re not going to steam it open.”

Steve’s bittersweet smile almost broke Darcy’s heart. She wanted to help him in any and every way. “You need me to make the travel arrangements? There’s no way you are going without backup! But seriously, it’s Christmas. I don’t want you traveling by yourself.”

“I’d love for you to go with me, doll. I don’t want to spend this Christmas alone.”

“Good. I already talked T’challa into sending a plane for Clint’s and Scott’s families. And Sam’s mom flew in yesterday under the guise of visiting her sister, who, as it turns out, actually does live here. I’m sure if we hurry, we can catch the outgoing flight and just have them drop us off at the base.”

“I’ll call T’challa. You pack for the both of us.” Steve stood up, and placed a light kiss on Darcy’s lips. “I love you.”

Smirking, Darcy answered, “I know.”

Within the hour, they were settled onto a jet headed towards the States. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was decided, en route, that it would probably be less noticeable to government watchdogs if they landed at a small, abandoned airport nearby. Steve contacted Tony using the cell phone he’d sent him. Tony and Pepper were standing beside a car as Darcy led Steve off the jet.

Pepper rushed over to both of them, hugging the life out of them. “Thank goodness you are both alright. I was so worried when Jane went off the grid right after these idiots fought over the Accords,” she told Darcy.

The car ride back to the old Stark Mansion was quiet. Happy parked the car in the secured garage before opening the doors to let them out of the car. They all went inside.

Steve was the first to break the silence. “I came to deliver this from Bucky to you. I have not read it, but I think that you should.”

Tony reached for the envelope in Steve’s hands with trembling fingers. He opened it and began to read. By the time he was finished, tears streamed down his face, but when he looked up at them he had hope written there.

“Tony? Are you okay?” Pepper asked.

Tony handed her the letter. “Please read it, because I really hope that what he said is what I think he said.” Pepper started reading it to herself, when Tony interrupted her. “Out loud please? I don’t want any more secrets.”

Pepper read the letter out loud.

“Tony, you have a sister?” Steve asked. Bittersweet emotion filled his face.

“I never talked about her, because I thought she was gone, the same as my parents.” He took a deep breath to calm himself and stave off the panic he could feel rising. “For the first time in 25 years, I have hope again this time of year. Dammit! I can’t believe that it was Barnes, of all people, that gave me what I needed most this year. Hope.”

Steve wryly chuckled at Tony’s exclamation.

Pepper leaned over to hug Tony. She kept her arms around him as she softly kissed his cheek. “We’ll bring Marcy home.” Her determination was nearly tangible.

Sniffling next to Steve, Darcy whispered, “Tondy?”

Tony’s head snapped up quickly. “What did you say, Lewis?” Pepper gasped.

“Tondy? I could never remember what or who that was. But it’s a name that has stuck with me since I was adopted. And when Pepper read the letter, it all clicked into place.” Darcy said, dabbing at her tears with the handkerchief Steve fumbled for and handed her. “I was adopted when I was nearly two. The only thing that I had with me when I was found was a stuffed Flounder.”

“With a red Christmas hat?” Tony interrupted her breathlessly. At her tremulous smile, he continued, “I bought that for… your… first Christmas.” He swallowed hard, obviously overcome with emotion.

“I still have him.” Darcy smiled through her tears at Tony.

Steve lovingly tucked a loose strand of Darcy’s hair behind her ear as he remembered the stuffed fish that travels everywhere with her.

“How’d your name become Darcy? Did your parents pick it out?” Tony was curious about the people who had obviously raised his sister with love, if her empathy and helpfulness to everyone was anything to go by. His gratitude was boundless. She was alive and had been well-loved. He was nearly moved to tears.

“My mom said that I couldn’t speak well and it sounded like I said my name was Darcy Ann. Since I answered to it when they called me that, they just went with it.” She laughed through happy tears. Looking at Tony eagerly, she asked, “what is my name then? Marcy? That’s what Pepper said.”

“I called you Marcy, well, so did mom and dad. But your full name is, well was, I guess, Marcella Ana Stark. I have old home videos hidden away in my room that I’d love to show you. They kept you a secret from everyone outside of the house. Edwin and Ana Jarvis took you out for any doctor visits. Mom and Dad were terrified someone would target you if they knew.”

As Pepper listened to their exchange, and marveled over this Christmas miracle, she just hoped that this would begin to heal Tony’s remaining cracks, and maybe even lessen or stop those nightmares altogether.

“Oh! I have this picture to show you then.” Darcy pulled out her phone and brought up a picture of her with her parents. “This is from the day they adopted me. Look! I have Flounder with me.” Her smile was one of utter joy.

“FRIDAY, pull up the last picture I have of me and Marcy.” Tony’s voice was choked with emotion. Placing Darcy’s phone with her picture next to the display on the coffee table, it was plain for anyone to see that she was the same little girl. “This was taken just a few minutes before Dad put you in the car to leave on December 16, 1991. I’m so happy that we found you.” He paused to take a deep breath in hopes of staving off the panic attack that he could feel coming on. While he wasn’t quite ready to admit it out loud, Tony realized that he might be able to forgive Bucky for his part in his parents’ deaths.

“I’m home, Tondy. Merry Christmas.” Darcy smiled at Tony through her tears. She seemed almost shy as she accepted the reality. She had a brother and had found family again.

“Merry Christmas, Sis,” Tony sobbed as he pulled Darcy into his arms.

Darcy returned his hug with an equally intense affection. The combination of their happy sobbing echoed through the room as Pepper grabbed the box of tissues to stem her own flow of tears. She quietly passed the box to Steve, who hadn’t even realized that he had started tearing up himself.

Tony knew that he would need to explain that he had never been jealous of the affection and attention that their parents had showered on her. He had always just been grateful that they had protected her from the spotlight that had overwhelmed him. But, for now he was just overjoyed that his little sister was happy and home with him again. 

He’d think about giving a shovel speech to Rogers in the morning, or maybe when he would be least expecting it. She was his little sister after all, and Rogers had to be expecting him to say something. 

He was just going to enjoy the Christmas season for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Flounder plush ornament from 1989…the year that I have my Darcy being born. I’m going on the assumption that Maria was quite a bit younger than Howard, and had Tony when she was 20. Having a child at 39 in 1989, while dangerous, was not unheard of then. Hell, my grandmother had twins in 1968 at 41 years old, which was 21 years before my Maria gave birth to Darcy at 39 under the care of far better doctors and nurses….


End file.
